deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tracer VS Scout/@comment-26942270-20160901065320
Alright I am planning to write a fan fiction about the joker forming a team of psychopaths like himself called the clan of chaos and these would be the members, so please tell me your thoughts. The clan of chaos The clan of chaos is a group of psychopaths that wish to plunge the world into chaos. The joker Real name: Jack Napier Powers/weapons: guns, knives, great manipulation, high intelligence, laughing gas, acid flower, hand buzzer, razor sharp cards and great durability Background: once a petty thug Jack Napier fell into a vat of chemicals after a encounter with batman which turned him completely insane and the archenemy to batman. Now he is the leader of the clan of chaos. Sweet tooth Real name: needles kaine Powers/weapons: machete, super strength, ice cream truck that is like a tank and can turn into a robot and great durability. Background: once a ordinary ice cream truck man Marcus kaine had a split personality and the evil side called needles took over and began the murderous rampage as the serial killer clown and frequent winner of twisted metal sweet tooth. Now he is the second in command of the clan of chaos. Freddy Kruger Real name: well Freddy Kruger as already stated Powers/weapons: reality warping abilities, clawed glove, near immortality and fourth wall awareness. Background: once a child killer named Freddy Kruger was burnt alive by the parents of the children he killed. However Freddy's spirit went into the world of dreams where he started attacking children where their parents could not protect them, their dreams. He is now the third in command of the clan of chaos Bane Real name: Unknown Powers/weapons: super strength and high intelligence Background: when he escaped from a prison he let loose the crooks of Gotham to find out the identity of batman and then broke the bat and in turn became his second arch enemy. Bane is now the fourth in command of the clan of chaos. Jason voorhees Real name: well as said above Jason voorhees Powers/weapons: machete, super strength and near immortality Background: he drowned as a child and then came back as a killing zombie murdering stupid teens who enter camp crystal lake. He is now a member of the clan of chaos. Michael Myers Real name: again as said above Michael Myers Powers/weapons: knife, super strength, possible teleportation, possible healing factor, can react fast and high intelligence Background: killed his sister as a child and was taken to a insane asylum. Later broke out and became an unstoppable killer. He is now a meme of the clan of chaos. Chucky Real name: Charles Lee Ray Powers/weapons: knife, voodoo magic, gun and half intelligent Background: serial killer Charles Lee Ray was shot down but he transferred his soul into a doll called Chucky and then continued his killing spree as well as trying to find a new body. He is now a member of the clan of chaos. Raditz Real name: well as said above Raditz Powers/weapons: energy blasts, super speed, super strength, good manipulation and can turn into a giant monkey Background: he is one of few remaining Sayians left alive after his home planet Vegeta was destroyed. He was part of a trio of Sayians and thought his long lost brother kakarot would make a good addition to the team. When kakarot refused he and Raditz became enemies. He is now the sixth in command of the clan of chaos. Carnage Real name: cletus kassady Powers/ weapons: can transform hands into sharp weapons, can grow tentacles from his back and super strength. Background: was a complete psychopath that came in contact with a red Symbiote and the two became one and became a enemy for the web slinger Spider-Man. He is now a member of the clan of chaos. Professor zoom Real name: eobard thawne Powers/weapons: super speed, super strength, high intelligence, can throw lightening and can time travel. Background: was once a brilliant scientist from the 25th century eobard thawne decided to dye a suit of the flash in reverse colours, gain the flash's powers and time travel to the flash's time to become his archenemy. He is now the fifth in command of the clan of chaos.